


You and whose army?

by everglowlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Astronomy, Drug Dealer Louis, Drug Use, M/M, Plot Twists, Smut, Teacher Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowlarry/pseuds/everglowlarry
Summary: Una noche bizarra sólo puede desencadenar en un encuentro aun más bizarro, pero de los mejores de sus vidas.Astronomía, botellazos y gelatina de cereza.





	You and whose army?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es un capricho de @flowerfeasty asi que cualquier fetiche extraño salió de su cabeza, yo solo adorné las palabras y le agregué algunas cosas. Es un OS cortito y personalizado asi que no se si realmente es interesante, yo me divertí escribiendolo porque tiene varias anécdotas veridicas. Pero decidí compartirlo acá por si tienen ganas de leer algo del dream team.

La noche estaba congelada, realmente congelada. Louis pensaba en lo temprano que debía levantarse la mañana siguiente con lo demasiado que adoraba quedarse durmiendo hasta empezado el mediodía los sábados cuando no tenía que ir al jardín de infantes para sus prácticas. Adoraba pasar tiempo con los niños y tener la posibilidad de trabajar con su propia madre, la directora del lugar, sólo detestaba profundamente despertarse temprano. Sin embargo mañana pese a ser sábado, tenía que madrugar y hacía demasiado, demasiado frío en la calle. Estaba de mal humor, borracho, algo perdido.

  De mal humor porque Calvin y Oliver, sus amigos de la infancia, habían organizado una fiesta y estaba llena de gente del pasado que Louis detestaba: Greg, su primer novio, no gracias, Danielle y Nicole, las hijas de su padrastro, Louis siempre las había encontrado falsas y arrogantes. Liam, el imbécil niño de papi que obtenía todo lo que quería victimizándose, incluso había intentado salir con su hermana menor Lottie y cuando no funcionó, se encargó de que toda la escuela se entere lo egoísta que era. Louis todavía no le perdonaba el asunto.

¿Qué mierda hacía allí con ellos?

Estaba enojado con Calvin por haberlos invitado a su propia fiesta sin tener la decencia de avisarle antes, estaba enojado porque se suponía que sería una de las mejores noches de su vida y todo era un asco. Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer: bebió todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta quedar en un estado de ebriedad que lo encontrara cómodo y se acomodó en la silla reclinable del balcón de Calvin con un plato de frituras de queso en una mano y un cigarro de marihuana en la otra. Estaba bien, estaba tranquilo. O al menos hasta que encontró su móvil al fondo de su bolsillo y tenía cientos de mensajes de Harry, siendo la mayoría caritas tristes o fotos del mismísimo techo con caritas tristes dibujadas. Y Louis no podía estar divirtiéndose, o intentando hacerlo, mientras Harry estaba sólo, aburrido, escapando de Gemma, ¿no era así? No podía porque Harry era... Harry era Harry y lo extrañaba demasiado. Sí, aunque lo había visto hace menos de tres horas. Y esta noche quería estar con él.

Sin mucho más tomó su campera de cuero negra y guardó el cigarro en su bolsillo una vez que estaba apagado. Luego, con demasiado cuidado pasó entre la masa de gente detestable y borracha buscando la salida. Estaba seguro que la puerta estaba por ahí, en algún lugar, sólo que no sabía exactamente dónde. Tuvo que preguntarle a ¿Kyle, Kevin? Como sea, con el que Louis había estudiado un semestre de Medicina, el que alardeaba todo el tiempo sus calificaciones y  al cual Louis le había comentado alguna vez que se dedicaba a vender droga en sus ratos libre, oh sí, lo usual.  Desde ese momento era un comprador recurrente,  por lo que no le molestaba demasiado que estuviese allí esta noche si eso significaba poder ofrecer sus servicios de nuevo. Cómo sea, logró convencer a Kyle, así se llamaba finalmente, de ir hasta su coche para hacer una transacción más privada, y con esa excusa estaba fuera del departamento de Calvin, listo para venderle al muchacho sus pastillas y salir en busca de Harry, a quién a propósito ya le había mandado una dirección por mensaje de texto. Kyle lo alcanzaría algunas cuadras, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue conversar con él mientras esperaba la confirmación de Harry y decirle que le cobraría el diez por ciento menos del total si lo llevaba (en realidad Louis era bastante bueno como dealer, simplemente le había dado un precio inicial más caro del real y luego lo quitó, no había realmente ningún descuento). El muchacho accedió tomando el paquete con las tres pastillas antes de comenzar a manejar hacia la dirección que figuraba en la pantalla de Louis.

Se aseguró de bajarse algunas cuadras antes así Kyle no podía ver el lugar al que Louis iba, así no le contaría a sus amigos si volvía a la fiesta. No necesitaba a Calvin y Oliver preguntando donde se había ido, en realidad lo mejor era que piensen que Louis seguía en el departamento, tal vez mañana les diría que estaban demasiado borrachos para recordar el momento en el que Louis se había retirado de la fiesta algunas horas más tarde del horario real en el que se había ido.

Tan rápido como bajó del coche, Kyle aceleró perdiéndose entre la gran avenida en la que había estacionado  antes de que Louis pudiera siquiera agradecerle por el viaje. Como sea, que se joda, ni lo quería demasiado, sólo estaba siendo cortés.

Louis suspiró y se sentó en el cantero de una tienda de flores, mirando su interior por la cortina enrejada. Estaba perdido, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo caminar hasta el lugar en donde se suponía que encontraría a Harry, y tenía frío, demasiado frío, su campera de cuero sólo le daba un aspecto fingido de rebeldía, no lo abrigaba. Sin dudas se encontraba más irritado que antes.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó el cigarro que había empezado a consumir antes buscando llenar de calor de humo sus pulmones. Tardó dos minutos enteros revisando y volviendo a revisar el interior de su bolsillo para encontrar un encendedor, su encendedor favorito, el que Harry le venía regalando hace algunos años desde que lo había conocido en la Universidad de Astronomía. Oh, sí, Louis también había estudiado Astronomía, justo después de haber dejado Medicina cuando el profesor de anatomía quitó un pie izquierdo sin piel de un frasco con formol y se lo tiró a Louis en el escritorio pidiéndole que le marque todos los nervios que encontrara. Louis ni siquiera tenía guantes puestos, fue asqueroso, ahí se dio cuenta que no era lo suyo definitivamente. Tal como no lo había sido cuando intentó probar suerte en Cine y se quedó dormido en clase mientras todos sus compañeros discutían intensamente sobre la estetización de la violencia y la droga en las películas de Tarantino. Por lo menos en Astronomía había durado más de tres meses antes de resignarse a ser traficante de droga como estilo de vida. Probablemente había durado porque cada vez que iba al observatorio a pretender que se conectaba con lo más profundo de su carrera, se encontraba a Harry acomodando la escalera para alcanzar el visor del gran telescopio y observando durante horas y horas. Con las semanas había aprendido que el muchacho era el encargado del último turno de cuidado del observatorio, y Louis comenzó a ir todos los días a la misma hora. Se había convertido en una rutina, Harry observaba por el gran telescopio y anotaba detalles en su cuaderno, Louis leía libros sobre Astronomía Estelar y fumaba porque Harry no se lo prohibía, algunos meses más tarde fumaban en el jardín del observatorio y jugaban a adivinar datos innecesarios que sólo a ellos les interesaban, luego entraban y los chequeaban en el telescopio. La única vez que Louis le ganó a Harry fue gracias a la cuenca de Aitken, Harry juraba que no era el mayor cráter del Sistema Solar, pero estaba equivocado increíblemente. Louis comentó como se había salvado de seguir teniendo que aportar marihuana para que miren las estrellas por primera vez en meses aunque fuera la primera y única noche. Harry apareció el día siguiente con un cigarro armado y un encendedor color celeste. Había sido un gesto sencillo, pero Harry escuchaba cuando Louis se quejaba de que el suyo no andaba y nunca se acordaba de comprar uno nuevo, por lo que Harry regalándole un insignificante encendedor sí era lindo de su parte. Y mantuvieron esta tradición por años aunque Louis no ganaba, aunque Louis hubiese abandonado la carrera, aunque los encendedores seguían andando.

Casi como por arte de magia (o como a Harry le gustaba decir, por obra del universo que siempre luchaba para que dos personas se encuentren. Sí, Harry era intenso. Louis no lo repetía demasiado) un muchacho alto y rizado apareció en frente de él moviendo un encendedor color lila en frente de sus ojos.

"Lo olvidaste en casa, idiota." Rió Harry sentándose a su lado. "Creí que nos encontraríamos en el bar, no en una florería. ¿Estabas eligiendo flores para mí mientras esperabas?"

Louis lo abrazó más cerca y sonrió, "Sí, y escogí la clase de flores que a ti te gustan. Ahora dame el encendedor para que pueda iluminar tu flor." Soltó una carcajada contra su cuello.

"Sabes, es injusto que estés tan borracho y feliz y yo no." Hizo un puchero llevándose el cigarro a la boca y lo encendió con la mano derecha mientras formaba un reparo con la mano izquierda para que el viento no lo apague. Dio una primera pitada y miró a Louis, que seguía en su cuello. "Si estás cansado podemos ir a casa, sabes que no me molesta."

Louis negó su cabeza y besó ligeramente su cuello antes de apartarse. "No, quiero que nos quedemos. Sólo que... estaba perdido y no podía encontrar el lugar..."

Harry volvió a reír "Lou, estamos literalmente en frente del bar. Te estuve observando desde que bajaste de ese auto."

"Oh," frunció el ceño un confundido Louis. "Oh, allí está. Bien, entremos entonces, adivina quién tiene una identificación con la fecha de cumpleaños de hoy.  Seguro nos regalan tragos gratis. Mi nombre es Thomas Cooper y hoy cumplo 23."

Harry sonrió mirando su nueva identidad, acostumbrado pero fascinado al mismo tiempo. "De acuerdo Tommy, entremos, hace frío aquí afuera. No queremos enfermarte, mañana tienes un día importante."

Louis asintió poniéndose de pie y siguiendo el paso de Harry hacia el bar, asegurándose de no perder su agarre mientras se adentraban esquivando masas de gente bailando en sus lugares y bebiendo tragos. Gente aburrida, gente bastante ordinaria. Louis pensó que quizá entre todos ellos había padres o madres de sus pequeños alumnos del jardín de infantes, pero había decidido que hoy no le importaba. No le importaba porque tenía una conducta intachable en su trabajo y los niños y las otras maestras lo adoraban. Lo que Louis hacía en su vida privada era asunto suyo.

Una vez que estaban adentro del bar Louis, Thomas, había convencido a la mujer de la barra que era su cumpleaños. Camino hacia Harry con dos botellas de champagne en la mano, sorprendiéndolo por detrás. "Lo conseguí, tenemos tragos gratis toda la noche. Sólo dile que estas en la lista exclusiva de Thomas. Oh, pedí una corona de plástico, espero que no te moleste que sea yo quien la luce porque obviamente soy el cumpleañero y ambos sabemos que el rey."

Harry tomó la botella en sus manos y pasó una mano por la cintura de Louis. "Por supuesto que eres el rey," susurró en su oído antes de hacer sonar su botella contra la de Louis. "Feliz cumpleaños Thomas." Sonrió tomando un gran sorbo de champagne y sólo siendo interrumpido por las vibraciones violentas de su móvil en el bolsillo de su jean.

Automáticamente puso los ojos en blanco. "Es Gemma, nuevamente." Murmuró mirando la pantalla. "No se cansará, no me dejará en paz hasta que vaya, y sabes que no pienso hacerlo. No cuando no te invitó."

"Haz, puedes ir si quieres... ella tiene buenas intenciones. Te organizó una fiesta porque eres su hermanito exitoso, deberías aunque sea llamarla para avisarle que no asistirás."

Harry negó la cabeza, comenzando a sentir el alcohol en sus venas. "No..." reposó su frente en el hombro de Louis. "Es egocéntrica, asquerosa, narcisista, siempre quiere ser el centro de atención. Haría esta fiesta sobre ella si pudiera." En cierto punto Harry tenía razón. Su hermana era todo lo que había nombrado y tal vez más, pero Harry tenía demasiada paciencia como para admitirlo. Desde que había salido del closet cinco años atrás, cuando abandonó Holmes Chapel para estudiar en la gran ciudad, Gemma había optado por tomar distancia. Ella no era homofóbica, no odiaba realmente a Harry, sólo que sentía que arruinaba su propia vida y marcaba un quiebre en el legado de los Styles, una familia adinerada y de renombre. Gemma decía que su inteligencia no le servía si era homosexual, que jamás sería feliz, que no valía la pena. Fueron años duros, pero con el tiempo comenzaron a retomar la relación que habían tenido de pequeños, se juntaban a cenar, iban juntos a Holmes Chapel, incluso hacían noche de películas, pero el tema de Harry jamás se tocaba. Por esto mismo, le parecía una mala idea que su hermana decida organizarle una fiesta en su nombre, cuando seguramente haría todo sobre ella de alguna forma, y no confiaba en ella lo suficiente. Además, ¿Cómo se atrevía la descarada a no invitar a Louis y sí a sus estúpidas amigas superficiales adictas a los labiales matte y rutinas de contorno totalmente exageradas? Inadmisible, al menos para él. Pasar tiempo con Louis era la mejor opción.

"¿Estás seguro? No tendrás otra noche así de alocada en mucho tiempo..." Rió Louis, burlonamente.

Harry hizo un puchero "Si esta es mi última noche alocada antes de tomar responsabilidades de adulto entonces quiero pasarla contigo, lo sabes."

Louis no pudo evitar besar sus labios. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. También me escapé de la fiesta de Calvin así que también quería estar contigo. No lo sé Haz, simplemente me acostumbré y cualquiera que no sea tú me hace sentir fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo es que la gente vive sin tener a su propio Harry Styles haciéndolos sentirse a gusto todo el tiempo?" Suspiró Louis empinando la botella contra sus labios y derramando en su cuello la mitad del contenido que se suponía debía entrar en su boca.

"Eres tan torpe cuando estás borracho, ahora tendré que limpiarte yo mismo," gruñó Harry en un tono divertido antes de chupar el cuello de Louis sin una gota de pudor en el cuerpo.

Louis largo una risita "Ni se te ocurra dejarme una marca allí"

"Mueres porque lo haga, sin embargo no voy a darte el placer esta noche, tienes un pequeño descanso de mí." Respondió Harry dando un beso final en el cuello de Louis antes de levantar la mirada y finalizar su trago. "Iré por algo más, no te escapes ¿de acuerdo?"

Louis asintió tomando del pico de la botella y bailando al compás de la música. Pero Harry tardaba, y Louis comenzaba a aburrirse estando solo y borracho, entonces empezó a escabullirse entre la gente e interrumpir sus conversaciones.

Era otra de las cosas que disfrutaba hacer con Harry cada vez que salían y se drogaban. Inventaban una vida, una profesión, un nombre y conseguían tragos gratis de señores mayores que solo querían follárselos. Cuando uno estaba en aprietos, el otro vendría y lo tomaría por la cintura para demostrar que estaban juntos y generar situaciones incómodas pero hey, al menos tenían alcohol gratis y se divertían.

Louis no tenía ningún interés en particular esta noche más que bailar drogado con Harry, pero no iba a perderse la oportunidad si este no aparecía, así que se colocó en un sector de la pista algo alejado (no quería que algún conocido lo encuentre allí) y comenzó a bailar en completa soledad, acaparando la mirada de varias personas casi inmediatamente. Louis era atractivo, tenía un cuerpo pequeño y curvado en los lugares que se suponía tenían que estar curvados, piel suave como la porcelana y una mirada libidinosa que efectivamente atrapaba a cualquiera. Louis clavó los ojos en un hombre mayor, quizá de unos sesenta años, bastante guapo y alto. Lamió su labio inferior y lo observó acercarse a medida que el hombre terminaba el habano que estaba fumando.

"Wow, eso fue estupendo... realmente. Soy David."

"Louis," le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa, abusando de su capacidad de aparentar ser más joven de lo que era. Tal vez con esfuerzo parecía de veinte o diecinueve. El arte de jamás envejecer.

"Mmm, nombre francés. ¿Eres francés?" Preguntó este tipo David.

¡¿DE VERDAD?! Louis venía escuchando esa estúpida pregunta, aparentemente conquistadora hace años. No se les caía una maldita idea, ni siquiera intentaban. O tal vez Louis estaba demasiado ido por un intelectual y caliente astrónomo como para bajar sus pretensiones.

Sin embargo, continuó con su inocente juego. "A-algo. Mi madre es francesa, aunque nunca he estado allí realmente... Moriría por ir a París, conocer las tumbas de Camus y Labrunie. El museo de Ruan y oh, ¡las obras de Monet!" Agachó la cabeza mirando el renegrido suelo con pena.

"Oh, eso es una pena bebé, Francia es casi tan hermoso como tú." Insistió el hombre levantando el rostro de Louis y acariciando su piel.

Ahí iba otro pésimo y trillado comentario de seducción.

"G-gracias David," Sonrió Louis con la máxima expresión de delicadeza en su rostro.

David asintió tomando su mano. "¿Estás solo esta noche? Podemos ir a casa y tomar un trago ya sabes, más relajados." Dijo escaneando su cuerpo sugestivamente.

Louis rió para sí mismo, le sorprendía que todavía no lo hubiera invitado a París por el fin de semana, tal vez era del tipo que se aseguraba sus presas antes, aunque Louis tenía el encanto suficiente para joderle la vida sin siquiera ser tocado.

"S-í, bueno... no." Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, observando por el rabillo del ojo como se acercaba Harry buscándolo con la mirada. "David, este es mi amigo Harry."

Harry asintió la cabeza amablemente rodeando a Louis por la cintura y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. "Mm... David es realmente guapo, Lou." Susurró Harry no tan susurrante en su oído antes de plantar un beso en su cuello. Ya estaba borracho, no era novedad, nunca tardaba demasiado.

"¿Seguro que amigos?" Preguntó algo desconcertado.

"Amigos... con derechos, sí." Contestó Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre los observó un par de segundos mientras relamía sus labios. "Ustedes son un par maravilloso, quizá podría invitarles a los dos un trago, en mi casa por supuesto, ninguna baratija de este bar, están para cosas mejores."

Louis rió. "Um, no creo, tenemos un compromiso importante mañana temprano, nos quedaremos aquí, muchas gracias David."

El hombre asintió, besando los nudillos de Louis y tomando los de Harry para hacer lo mismo. Harry frunció el ceño y cuando intentó remover la mano para deshacerse de su agarre, porque no iba a dejarse besar por aquel sujeto, el hombre había desaparecido por completo y en su mano había una pequeña tarjeta de contacto.

Miro a su alrededor algo sorprendido, luego a Louis que observaba confundido una paleta de cereza en su mano, y nuevamente la tarjeta. "Louis... mierda, David Copperfield nos acaba de invitar indirectamente a tener un trío con él. ¡Es... el ilusionista más famoso del mundo!" Rió metiendo la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

"Eso explicaría un montón de cosas." Asintió Louis riendo con Harry "Y lo llamaremos algún día en un futuro no muy lejano, sólo para que lo sepas."

Harry arrugó la nariz. "Realmente no tienes límites." Negó la cabeza tomando de su mano. "Así que... ¿amigos con derecho?" Preguntó quitando el envoltorio de la paleta.

Louis sonrió, arqueando una ceja.

"Y... ¿exactamente cuáles son mis derechos?" Demandó Harry sacando la lengua para darle una lamida a la golosina.

Louis volvió a reír. "No lo sé, nunca probé suerte en la carrera de Abogacía, supongo que lo tengo pendiente. Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo." Le guiñó el ojo.

Harry asintió y lo acercó aún más contra su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música como si estuviera hecha para ese momento, para que Harry se mueva obscenamente contra el cuerpo de un Louis que seguía estático y mirándolo casi hechizado. Louis salió del trance y lo tomó de la camisa, aferrándose al cuerpo de Harry. Una vez que su estabilidad se encontraba asegurada, quitó la paleta de su camino y besó sus labios como había estado deseando toda la noche: primero lento, llenándose el aliento de cereza y quitando el pegoteo dulce de los labios de Harry. Luego con intensidad, sintiendo el gusto del champagne que había quedado en la boca de Harry cuando sus lenguas chocaban y se entrelazaban.

Rápidamente el movimiento fue replicado en sus cuerpos, Harry bajó una mano hasta el culo de Louis mientras la otra se reposaba en la parte trasera de su cuello. Louis por su parte tenía un brazo en la espalda de Harry y su mano que acababa de liberar (cuando perdió la paleta en el suelo) aferrada a las caderas del rizado.

Estaban dando un espectáculo impúdico, aunque poco les importaba si la gente observaba. Probablemente estaban demasiado metidos en sus cosas como para prestarle atención a dos borrachos bailando y besándose.

El ritmo de la música cambió notablemente y Louis giró sobre su propio eje, apoyando su culo contra Harry y usándolo como si fuera un caño de pole dance. Bajaba y subía, se meneaba y presionaba contra la ahora erección de Harry, siempre contra él, nunca de frente.

Harry tenía las uñas clavadas en las pequeñas caderas de Louis y oh, su culo se sentía mucho mejor contra su polla que contra su mano, y eso que los separaban varias capas de tela. Sin embargo no le impidió lograr una erección casi inminente debajo de sus pantalones. Estaba duro y caliente, a segundos de comenzar a jadear el nombre de Louis en su cuello y el maldito provocador no paraba de fregarse contra su palpitante miembro. Por el contrario, seguía presionando sus cuerpos extremadamente cerca y dando seductivos y lentos movimientos circulares con las caderas al compás de la música, aunque lo suficientemente rápido para enloquecer a Harry.

Louis subió del todo obligando a Harry a presionar su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana que encontró. Todavía de espaldas dejo caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y siguió danzando, ahora sincronizando ambos cuerpos al unísono de la música. Colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Harry, luego detrás de su cuello y finalmente llegando a su cabello, de donde tironeó mientras Harry apretaba sus labios contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis. 

Harry presionó su erección involuntariamente contra el culo de Louis, esperando que este se aparte y finalice la tortura. Sin embargo Louis tomó la mano de Harry sobre la suya y la guió desde su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y bajando lentamente hasta su propio miembro, dejando que Harry sienta lo estimulado Louis se encontraba también.

Harry no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba follarlo aquí y ahora mismo mientras Louis tironeaba de sus rizos y gritaba su nombre. Y le había dado motivos suficientes para hacérselo saber. Se sentía enfueguecido, en llamas. Volvió a palpar la erección de Louis y Louis apretó sus dedos con urgencia, con necesidad, tironeando más fuerte de su cabello. Harry estaba a punto de manchar sus pantalones negros.

La parte trasera de su cabeza cayó contra la pared, derrotado, y con el poco aliento que le quedaba balbuceó en el oído de Louis. "V-vámonos, ahora mismo."

Louis se volteó mirándolo con sus ojos azules oscuros, llenos de lujuria. "D-de acuerdo, pero iremos a casa." Advirtió besándolo una vez más antes de despegarse. A Harry le hubiese gustado suspirar del alivio, pero estaba más expuesto que antes.

"Um, quédate cerca de mí, estoy... con algo aquí abajo."

Louis rió con un gesto de burla y asintió quitándose la chaqueta de cuero negra "Ten, haz algo con esto pero no te acabes encima o juro que te mato."

Harry puso sus ojos blancos y tomó en su mano la campera a la altura de su entrepierna, luego tomó el brazo de Louis con su mano libre y comenzó a caminar buscando la salida.

"¡Mierda!" Chilló Louis dándose vuelta y mirando para otro lado. "Mierda, mierda, mierda." Murmuró tomando la mano de Harry y arrastrándolo por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué mierda haces?" Intentó preguntar Harry por cinco minutos sin obtener una respuesta. "¡Louis, ¿qué diablos te pasa?!" Insistió irritado.

"Oliver, está aquí. No puede enterarse que salí contigo, van a matarme si saben que me fui de su fiesta para venir aquí." Intentó explicar mirando para todos lados.

"Sólo estás paranoico, además nos estábamos yendo Louis, ya olvídalo, mañana hablo con él. ¿Podemos... irnos?" Resopló Harry.

"Allí, está allí mirando para este lado. Mierda, ¿Qué no ves un fósforo caminante dirigiéndose aquí?"

"Agh, de acuerdo..." Harry suspiró rendido tomándolo del brazo y caminó hacia el baño de caballeros cerrando la puerta cuando habían entrado a uno. "Este cubículo es demasiado pequeño, no está colaborando con la situación entre mis piernas."

Louis arqueo una ceja y posó su mano en la entrepierna de Harry. "Oh... tienes razón."

"Louis, ¡no! No te atrevas... oh, mierda." Mordió su labio inferior ahogándose un gemido. "Juro que tendrás tu merecido cuando lleguem-"

Fue interrumpido de repente por la voz de un muchacho repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Louis.

Harry rió ocultando la cara en el cuello de Louis y tosió cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

"¿Louis estás ahí?"

Louis negó con la cabeza rápidamente mirando a Harry para que diga algo.

Harry asintió, intentando cambiar la voz. "Uhm... ningún Louis aquí, ¿quién mierda lleva ese nombre de todos modos?" En su cabeza había sido una respuesta poco obvia, inteligente y totalmente no de Harry.

Louis le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y Harry ahogó un quejido.

Oliver se fue sin responder, y cinco minutos, y algunas veces más tarde, lograron escapar del baño y a la salida del lugar.

"¿Viniste en auto, cierto?" Preguntó Louis mirando a Harry de reojo. "No quiero esperar un taxi..."

Harry negó la cabeza. "No conduciré borracho, y no te dejaré conducir mi auto drogado. Por supuesto que no lo traería."

Louis hizo un puchero quitando su campera de las manos de Harry. "Tengo frío..."

Harry pasó una mano por su cintura "¿Me viste cara de estufa? Ya se te pasará, sólo... quédate ahí con la campera y cuando lleguemos me encargaré de hacerte sudar." Sonrió orgulloso.

"Te detesto." Replicó Louis cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaban y pasaban un grupo de muchachos que fumaban afuera del lugar para el que seguramente trabajaban.

"¿Cuánto cobras la hora, rizado? Me gustaría tener el siguiente turno y desgarrar esa camisa ridícula que traes." Gritó uno mientras pasaban.

Louis se dio vuelta frunciendo el ceño. "¿Disculpa, imbécil?"

El hombre rió. "Oh sí, que quiero follarlo mientras le rompo ese mantel navideño, quizá usarlo arriba de mi mesa. Dime... ¿Cuánto te ha cobrado?"

"Para tu información, la camisa que tiene puesta vale más de lo podrías pagar por una mamada de mi novio."

"¿Novio?" Preguntó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos. "Oh,  tu absurdo novio tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda."

Harry dio un paso adelante arremangando con sumo cuidado las mangas de su camisa estampada y acomodó el moño gigante que colgaba de esta. "Es Gucci cariño, no sabes una mierda de moda. Mírate, traes puesta una camisa de mezclilla con un jean oscuro y zapatillas azules y ¿te atreves a reírte de mí?"

Louis dejó escapar una risa. "Apuesto a que consigue tragos a base de Vodka y grupos de modelos que nadie conoce con esa ropa, no deberíamos burlarnos tanto amor."

Harry asintió mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. "Debe ser el hijo del dueño, de otra forma no entiendo que jefe permitiría usar una remera blanca con escote en V para trabajar o salir aquí. Y... Oh..." Rió Harry con más fuerza. "Tiene una pulsera de plástico color fluorescente con su nombre. Hola Jeff Azoff, no tienes ni un gramo de gracia, vomitar todos tus tragos gratis en tus zapatos sería hacerte un grandísimo favor."

Jeff tapó su pulsera con la otra mano y frunció el ceño, su orgullo algo lastimado cuando sus otros dos amigos se unieron a las risas. "Púdrete, al menos consigo modelos y no soy un maldito maricón."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Louis inmediatamente y Harry se tiró arriba de Jeff empujándolo contra la pared negra del local. "No te molestó cuando me preguntaste cuanto cobraba, estúpido." Gruñó acercándose a su cara y pegándole una piña.

Si había aprendido algo en todos estos años es que no toleraría una risa ni una crítica más con respecto a su sexualidad. Estaba demasiado orgulloso con quién era como para que un cualquiera venga a criticar algo que no era de su incumbencia, y si tenía que defenderse de imbéciles como Jeff pues bien, lo intentaría.

Louis quedó totalmente sorprendido ante el ataque imprevisto de Harry, jamás lo había visto así. Su falta de temperamento a la hora de hacerse valer era algo Louis le mencionaba con frecuencia cuando hablaban de estas cosas.

Quiso felicitarlo y gritar algo pero no tuvo tiempo porque uno de los amigos del bruto sin clase le devolvió un puñetazo en el hombro. Louis frunció el ceño observando la botella vacía que Jeff había dejado debajo del árbol que se encontraba al lado suyo. Si iban a comenzar una pelea bien, Louis no se quedaría atrás, iba a darles lo que pedían, nadie se metía con Harry, nadie se metía con Harry y con Louis.

Le devolvió el puñetazo a este chico que tenía una pulsera que decía Brian, así sería su nombre, no importaba realmente, y comenzaron a forcejear entre ellos dos, mientras Louis intentaba tomar la botella transparente.

Harry recibió una piña en el labio por parte de Jeff y otro en la oreja por parte del segundo amigo del imbécil. Ambas partes del cuerpo sangraban, pero Harry no pensaba darse por vencido, no cuando vio a Louis devolviéndole la piña al otro muchacho, no cuando habían herido su identidad.

Siguió insultando y pegándole piñas a Jeff mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro sujeto. Le estaba costando demasiado y su vista empezaba a nublarse, eran dos contra uno.

Podía escuchar las risas y las burlas de los tres muchachos, pero Harry no iba a llorar, no iba a dejarse vencer porque lo tenía a Louis, y porque eran un equipo maravilloso, no necesitaban estar peleando para saberlo. Pero quería ganar, quería darle una paliza a los imbéciles que se habían atrevido a meterse con ellos.

Louis cobró fuerzas para tomar la botella y escapando del agarre de Brian caminó hasta Jeff para partirle la botella en la cabeza.

Justo cuando estaba apuntando y a centímetros del roce del cristal contra su cabello, sintió una apuñalada en el estómago y trastabilló al piso, haciendo estallar la botella contra la pared y algunos pedacitos de vidrio cortaron el brazo de Jeff. No era suficiente, no era hiriente, era humillante.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a reírse aún más fuerte y aprovecharon la ocasión para patear el costado de Louis antes de perderse adentro del lugar.

Harry se sentó a su lado dramáticamente y tomó el rostro de Louis con sus manos. "Lou... mierda lo siento tanto, no debí... no debí arrancar la pelea, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres ir al hospital? Responde por favor."

Louis recuperó el aliento y negó la cabeza. "Estoy bien Haz, sólo... auch, creo que me rompieron una costilla."

"¡¿Qué?! Louis... No. Espera, quédate acostado, llamaré una ambulancia, o pararé un taxi y te llevaré al hospital a que te hagan algo."

Louis dejó escapar una risa y se sentó. "No exageres. Apenas... apenas me duele, la zona de las costillas es sensible, fue solo un golpe. Además, no es como si me pudieran inmovilizar la zona, sólo se calma con un relajante. Fui casi doctor, ¿recuerdas?"

Harry negó su cabeza suspirando. "No puedo creer que nos metimos en una pelea callejera."

Louis sonrió orgulloso. "Perdón por manchar tu reputación, cuando recién comenzaba a vender droga pasaba todo el tiempo, estoy acostumbrado, bienvenido a mi mundo."

"No quiero tener que irte a buscar a la comisaría de nuevo Louis, eso fue humillante, deja de ser un vándalo, eres lindo como maestro en el jardín infantil."

Louis sonrió ampliamente. "Deja de mentir, te calienta la idea de que sea un malandra y aspiras cocaína de mi hermoso culo, no hay forma real de que no fueras a la comisaría por este trasero, Harry."

"¡Ey! Sólo me las ingenio con las herramientas que tengo, ¿de acuerdo?" Rió, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió dolor en su labio inferior.  
"Estás manchando tu hermosa, fantástica, majestuosa y deleitante camisa con sangre. Vamos a casa, deja que el doctor Tomlinson cure eso."

Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia el cordón de la calle intentando divisar un taxi que frenara para levantarlos. Consiguieron uno luego de algunos diez minutos y se metieron suspirando agotados y adoloridos.

  "264 Royal Dr, Princess Park Manor." Dijo Louis antes de caer rendido en el asiento trasero al lado de Harry.

El auto frenó en la entrada de la mansión residencial y ambos bajaron luego de pagar. Cuando tocaron el timbre, la voz del guardia de seguridad atendió en cuestión de segundos. "Hola Mark, soy Louis..." dijo listo para apoyar su dedo en el lector para que las rejas del lugar se abran.

"¡Y Harry!" Comentó el rizado haciendo un puchero.

Louis rió. "Sí, Louis y Harry... pero yo pondré el dedo ¿de acuerdo? Es el dedo de Louis el que abre las rejas." Sonrió orgulloso.

Y, Harry no quería hacerlo pero le había dejado el chiste envuelto y con moño. Sólo que no era del todo un chiste.

"Oh... los dedos de Harry pueden abrir otras cosas." Susurró arqueando una ceja.

"Lo sé, es por eso que estás aquí, ¿Qué pensabas, que los servicios médicos serian gratis?" Replicó Louis. Y si sabía que el portero todavía los escuchaba, no le importó demasiado.

Harry rió, tomando la mano de Louis y apoyando uno de sus dedos en el lector. "Gracias Mark, nos vemos mañana por la mañana." Dijo amablemente y volteó hacia Louis. "¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar?"

Louis asintió, tomando la tarjeta de su bolsillo y caminando hacia la puerta de su gran departamento.

"Uhm... tú quédate siendo bonito por algún lado de la casa, iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Y quítate la camisa por favor, no queremos seguir manchándola."

"Oh, por favor...admite que sólo quieres verme desnudo, Louis." Dijo Harry arqueando una ceja mientras se quitaba la camisa como Louis había pedido, porque ¿quién era él para contradecirlo?

"Tal vez, pero también tengo responsabilidades de médico, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo apareciendo en el umbral de la cocina con un botiquín blanco. Lo apoyó sobre la mesada e hizo un gesto para que Harry se coloque allí.

"¿Por qué no tú te sientas ahí mejor, y yo estaré entre tus piernas? Soy más alto que tú."

Louis puso los ojos en blanco, divertido. "Entre mis piernas, de acuerdo." Dijo y se sentó sobra la mesada abriendo la caja con todos los elementos de primeros auxilios. "Um, esto arderá probablemente..."

Fue interrumpido por Harry colocándose entre sus piernas, demasiado, demasiado cerca. "Aha, no interesa."

Louis asintió tragando saliva y mojó unas gotas de agua oxigenada en una gasa antes de apoyarla suavemente en el labio inferior sobresaliente de Harry. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ligera, pero no se movió de su posición.

Luego limpió su oreja con extremo cuidado, removiendo la sangre seca y aplicando una crema con antibiótico cerca del corte.

Harry reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Louis. "Ya es suficiente, Lou. Está bien, no duele." Suspiró envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Louis.

Louis asintió sonriendo y prendió el porro que tenía en su bolsillo. "Creo que no hay más relajante muscular."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No importa, fumaré contigo, es mejor que un relajante muscular." Dio un corto beso en su cuello y le quitó el cigarro de la boca para darle una pitada.

Luego gruñó cuando su celular volvió vibrar violentamente. "Mierda, mi hermana no me deja en paz." Suspiró tirando el celular sobre la mesada y puso el cigarro entre los labios de Louis, jugueteando con el elástico de su remera. "Quiero... marcar todo tu cuello." Gruñó dando otra pitada. "Y tal vez más abajo..."

Louis rió "Mm... puedes marcarme más abajo si quieres." Guiñó un ojo tomando el cigarro.

"Oh... ¿sí? Preguntó Harry metiendo una mano por su remera y tironeó de uno de sus pezones.

Louis mordió su labio inferior dejándose estimular y acarició la espalda de Harry llegando hasta su culo.

Harry lo bajó de la mesada y presionó nuevamente contra su cuerpo. "Todavía estás duro, Lou. Mm... ¿incluso cuando estabas dando botellazos estabas así?"

Louis asintió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la erección de Harry contra la suya y cerró los ojos.

"Podemos... ¿ir a la... cama?" Preguntó Harry extasiado mientras besaba el cuello de Louis, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar un chupetón allí.

Louis asintió frenéticamente y apagó el cigarro contra el fondo del cenicero. "Sí por favor." Dijo tomando mano y caminando hacia la gran habitación.

Se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama observando el techo. Louis realmente no tiene que mirar a Harry para saber que es absolutamente hermoso, magnífico, impresionante. No solo ahora, siempre lo es, y Louis está tan enamorado.

Harry se recostó a su lado, como una línea paralela (ciertamente más prolongada). En un mundo en el que eran líneas y no personas, a Harry le gustaba pensar que Louis no era una sucesión de puntos trazados y que tampoco era limitada. En su lugar, Louis era una sucesión de polvo de estrellas. Y si bien era poético, era también científico.

(Ahora mismo, Harry recuerda la noche en la que hizo el gran descubrimiento, cerca de la hora de cierre del observatorio. Louis todavía no había llegado, y Harry estaba a punto de estallar en felicidad. Leía el ensayo una y otra vez, estudiaba las composiciones químicas, revisaba sus anotaciones, esperaba a Louis.

Había hecho el hallazgo más importante de su carrera: Estamos en un 97% hechos de polvo de estrella.

Lo que sucede, explicaría Harry a Louis, es que toda la materia orgánica que contiene carbono se creó originalmente en las estrellas. El paisaje más antiguo del universo estuvo conformado mayormente por hidrógeno y helio, mientras que el resto de los componentes se crearon, y diseminaron, vía explosiones de supernovas y así es como llega el polvo de estrellas a la Tierra. Todos los átomos pesados, como el oxígeno, el nitrógeno y el carbono, buena parte de nuestra esencia, fueron creados por una generación anterior de estrellas.

Y la conversación, por primera vez sin cigarros de por medio, se trasladaría como siempre al jardín del observatorio, en donde Louis afirmaría que si estamos hechos de la misma sustancia que las estrellas, entonces el cosmos también se encuentra dentro de nosotros. Entonces estamos en el universo y somos universo, por consecuente, infinitos.

Y Harry besaría a Louis por primera vez esa noche (Harry jamás había besado con sentimiento) y sentiría que intimaba con el más profundo de los planos astrales, cuerpos que estudiaba con tanta pasión y frecuencia y aun así estaban tan lejanos, y Harry los miraba todo los días por un telescopio gigante a millones de años luz y sin embargo tendría el universo entero contenido en sus labios.)

Luego Harry apabulló el silencio rompiendo el paralelismo lineal con un beso, porque si había aprendido algo de sí mismo en los últimos años, era que jamás quería ser paralelo con Louis. Necesitaba tocarlo, necesitaba sentirlo, no solo estar a su lado. Mierda, Louis es tan hermoso. Su rostro es pequeño y sus ojos son grandes y vidriosos y de un azul mar traslúcido y sereno pero con tanta fuerza para generar tsunamis en uno con cualquier correntada de viento. Y es tan tan lindo. Luego están sus pestañas, que son como escobas, pero... escobas linda, arqueadas, elegantes, delicadas.

Escobas delicadas. Harry largó una carcajada.

"¿Mm?" Murmuró Louis todavía observando el techo.

"Escobas, delicadas." Dijo Harry con una risita contra el cuello de Louis. Y no podía parar de reírse. "Tus pestañas, son como escobas delicadas y bien peinadas."

A Louis le gustaría meter esa risa hermosa que no siempre fue capaz de escuchar, adentro de un frasco y abrirlo para llenarse de ella cada vez que se sienta mal.

Comenzó a reír, tal vez porque estaba drogado, tal vez porque Harry le contagiaba la risa, tal vez porque sentía cosquillas en el cuello.

De un momento a otro, el rostro de Harry apareció en frente del suyo, y Louis sonrió ampliamente.

"Lou..." Habló Harry estirando la palabra.

La boca de Harry era tan hermosa cuando se movía, cuando se movía y formaba su nombre. Sus labios sabían particularmente a cereza esta noche, Louis hizo una nota mental acerca de comer gelatina de cereza (definitivamente) después de esto sólo para acordarse de los labios de Harry. Y tal vez también porque amaba la gelatina de cereza, aunque tal vez no tanto como a Harry.

"Lou, voy a besarte." Suspiró

Y lo hizo, porque no era ni una pregunta ni una sugerencia.

La boca de Harry sabía a cereza, era dulce, era cálida, se movía en sincronía con la suya. Su lengua se entrelazaba con la de Louis y el cerebro de Louis se nublaba por completo porque la boca de Harry sabía a cereza y a esta mezcla de marihuana y champagne. O tal vez era sólo la droga.

No le importaba demasiado de todos modos porque Harry lo estaba besando y era todo lo que le importaba.

Harry presionó todo su cuerpo contra Louis y Louis tuvo que respirar con fuerza para no ahogarse. Estaba tan excitado y Harry tan duro, lo había sentido. Lo necesitaba, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Louis levantó sus caderas débilmente porque aparentemente su cuerpo no se encontraba conectado con su cerebro y no lo dejaba actuar acorde a sus estímulos. Harry asintió, haciéndole saber que también lo había sentido, y llevó una de sus manos hacia su pantalón palpando la erección de Louis. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron y quedaron así por unos segundos cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarlo por la tela. Ahí mismo supo que no iba a llegar demasiado lejos.

Harry quitó la mano y lo observó detenidamente, como si realmente quisiera devorarlo. Y de hecho iba a hacerlo.

Quitó la remera de Louis del camino y comenzó a acariciar todo su abdomen con ambas manos. Todo su cuerpo era tan sensible que Harry siempre temía desarmarlo cada vez que tenían sexo porque bueno... Louis gritaba demasiado. Y no era como si a Harry no le encantara, de todas formas.

Continuó el trazado por su espalda, llevando los pantalones y la ropa interior de Louis hacia abajo con el mismo envión que venía acariciándolo y suspendió sus manos en el culo de Louis. Y oh, era tan tan suave. Apretó con delicadeza al principio, luego con ganas. Harry partió ambas mejillas, dejando que uno de sus dedos roce la zona y Louis no podía respirar con tranquilidad, no podía antes, no podía ahora. Demandaba los dedos de Harry adentro suyo, ahora mismo.

Harry terminó de quitar los pantalones de Louis dejándolo totalmente desnudo y relamió sus labios. "Sé que quieres ver lo que mis dedos pueden hacer pero temo que no puedo controlar mis ganas de comerte Louis. Y dudo que después de eso tengas todavía energía para mis dedos. Oh por dios, necesito meter mi lengua ahí mismo con urgencia."

"Hazlo, hazlo... mierda Harry, sí, sólo deja de hablar y hazlo de una maldita vez." Su voz sonaba destruida y Harry todavía no había hecho nada.

"Siéntate." Habló Harry quitándose su ropa. "En mi cara." Susurró acostándose en la cama y esperando por el cuerpo de Louis. "Me darás la espalda, y el culo por supuesto."

Louis hubiese reído pero estaba tan ido que no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la lengua de Harry. HarryHarryHarry.

Logró subirse a su cuerpo, arrastrándose sobre el pecho de Harry hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron una vez más toda la piel desnuda que tenía a su alcance, y era prácticamente el cuerpo entero de Louis. Besó su espalda y sonrió. "Mírate. Estás tan duro." Señaló el espejo que tenía en frente, Louis amaba ese espejo más de lo que podía explicar con palabras porque estaba viéndose a sí mismo mientras Harry lo tocaba, lo sentía, lo destrozaba.

Sintió como sus piernas se separaban al punto máximo en el que tal vez podían desgarrarse. Pero luego oyó ese sonido escapar de la boca de Harry cuando este vio su entrada fruncida, rosada, hermosa y pidiendo a gritos ser lamida hasta el cansancio y Louis estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio con gusto si implicaba desgarrarse.

"Mierda Lou..." Murmuró Harry trayéndolo contra su boca y respirando aire caliente contra Louis. "Estás tan... agh. No tienes idea, no la tienes." Besó su entrada con labios húmedos, suaves, tiernos (probablemente con sabor a cereza), y los pulmones de Louis ya se habían resignado a dejar de intentar funcionar por completo.

Harry lamió su entrada lentamente. Louis sintió sus terminaciones nerviosas provocar alguna descarga eléctrica que se replicó en su cuerpo entero. Estaba cargado como un pararrayos y en cada lugar que Harry posaba su lengua aterciopelada dejaba una quemadura, Louis quería jamás sanar, pero sobre todo lo quería adentro suyo.

"Por dios," murmuró Harry cuando Louis comenzó a acariciar su polla. "Louis... voy a... voy a destrozarte por completo."

Louis gimió, sonaba demasiado prometedor. Sí, pensó, me gustaría bastante.

Harry sumergió su lengua en la entrada de Louis y si no fuera porque tenía una de sus manos clavadas en las caderas de Louis, hubiese jurado que este iba a desarmarse del placer.

Enterró su lengua con profundidad, lamiendo las paredes de Louis en su paso y gimiendo con aprobación porque se sentía tan cálido y tan húmedo que podía mudarse allí dentro y nunca quejarse de nada más en la vida.

Louis mordió su mano para no gritar o para al menos intentar disimular que iba a gritar muy fuerte. No funcionó, porque Harry lo estaba follando con su lengua muy rápido y muy hábil y Louis estaba tan tan duro que había comenzado a desprender pre semen de su miembro.

"Mierda, oh... Dios... Harry..."

Louis movió sus caderas acompañando el rostro de Harry porque estaba tan necesitado y no es suficiente. Jamás había sido suficiente, jamás lo sería con Harry.

Harry gimió con su lengua todavía muy adentro del culo de Louis y el universo probablemente estaba a punto de desbordarse y colapsar, no había otra explicación. Todo el cuerpo de Louis estaba temblando y sus mejillas se encontraban llenas de lágrimas. No tenía idea de cuando había comenzado a llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo porque Harry seguía chupando y lamiendo y Louis se sentía completamente abrumado.

Ni siquiera tenía pensado venirse tan pronto porque eso significaría que la lengua de Harry iba a abandonarlo pero su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y su orgasmo rugía por salir.

"H-Harry creo que... que voy a... estoy cerca... por favor."

Harry no estaba demasiado seguro sobre qué quería exactamente Louis, o simuló no estarlo porque en lugar de apresurar su orgasmo, quitó el rostro del culo de Louis y lo giró para que este lo mire. Y Louis estaba completamente destruido, su cabello acababa de sufrir un terremoto, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, oscuros, su rostro todo transpirado. Harry no se quedaba atrás, tenía los labios rojos, hinchados, los rizos pegados en su piel y los ojos llenos de deseo.

"Ha-hazlo Lou..." Jadeó Harry observándolo. "Acaba mientras estoy adentro tuyo, déjame follarte."

Louis estaba totalmente mareado, destruido, su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo temblaba, pero mierda... no iba a perderse esto. Se sentó rápidamente en la polla de Harry y estaba lo suficientemente abierto como para empujar toda la totalidad en su culo. La pregunta ahora era ¿cuantos segundos aguantaría?

"Así es... tan destruido y hermoso Lou, voy a follarte muy duro, ¿de acuerdo? Así que espero que hayas aprendido a cabalgar."

Louis gimió demasiado agudo, como si sintiera en su cuerpo todas las veces en las que había montado a Harry. Todos los orgasmos que le había provocado, todos viajando hasta su estómago y a punto de estallar.

Harry comenzó a moverse con agilidad y con rapidez, no había mentido cuando le dijo que iba a destrozarlo, certeramente era un hombre de palabra.

Louis imitó el movimiento de sus caderas, fuerte, profundo, llevándose a sí mismo al borde de la locura.

Toda la habitación se llenó de gemidos y ahogos desesperados que salían obscenos de la boca de ambos, gritando sus nombres, gritando más.

Harry no tardó mucho en encontrar el punto de Louis, y lo notó rápidamente porque sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas endurecían por completo.

Louis no tuvo que decir nada, no pudo. Su visión de terminó de nublar y su boca formó un círculo perfecto del cual salió el más audible gimoteó que sus cuerdas vocales pudieron crear. Y eso fue todo, estaba viniéndose por completo en su abdomen y en el de Harry. Sus ojos cerrados y aguados.

Si había algo que estimulaba a Harry era Louis teniendo un orgasmo, pues sabía que el suyo venía casi inmediato. No había forma, nunca había habido forma de no acabar después de presenciar ese acto maravilloso que era Louis colapsando contra su cuerpo.

"E-eres tan caliente Louis." Gimió Harry contra su cuello y lo llenó de su propio semen en cuestión de segundos.

Luego fue todo silencio mientras intentaban recuperar sus agitadas respiraciones. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus corazones latiendo con fuerza como si quisieran escaparse de sus cuerpos. Y tal vez esta noche lo harían.

Harry besó los labios de Louis y suspiró mirando el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de luz. "Son las tres de la mañana. Debo ir a ducharme y... oh dios... ni siquiera puedo recuperarme."

Louis asintió mordiendo su labio inferior, "Lo sé, fue genial... deberíamos pelear gente más seguido, fue bastante estimulante." Bromeó besando su mejilla. "Uhm... ¿puedes traerme una toalla húmeda, y la gelatina de cereza que está en el refrigerador...?" Preguntó sonrojándose ligeramente, pero Harry ni siquiera lo notó. Solo asintió poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo por la cocina para aparecer algunos segundos más tarde con la toalla húmeda y un gran bowl repleto de gelatina. Y era... era una cosa, era su cosa. "Espérame para comerla, me ducharé rápido." Bostezó Harry y corrió hacia el baño.

Louis suspiró, todavía demasiado débil y destruido como para moverse. Simplemente limpió su abdomen con la toalla y se dedicó a deleitarse con el sonido de la ducha, nada más lo interrumpía.

Oh... bueno, quizá el sonido de su móvil desde la mesa de luz.

Louis ni siquiera pensaba atender pero, eran las tres de la mañana, si no era una tragedia ¿quién interrumpiría tan tarde?

Miró la pantalla de su celular y supo que algo andaba mal porque quien llamaba era Gemma. Gemma, la hermana de Harry.

Apretó la tecla verde y...

"LOUIS, DIME QUE MI HERMANO ESTÁ AHI CONTIGO. NO RESPONDE SU MÓVIL HACE HORAS, MALDITO SEA, NI SIQUIERA APARECIÓ EN LA FIESTA."

Woo, realmente estaba enojada. Sólo Gemma siendo la caprichosa y egocéntrica hermana mayor que pensaba que le hacía un favor organizándole una fiesta cuando Harry ni siquiera quería estar allí rodeado de las amigas de Gemma en primer lugar. Pero de nuevo, así era Gemma y no tenía malas intenciones.

"Sí Gemma, Harry está aquí. Está vivo si esa era tu preocupación." Contestó Louis, poniendo el altavoz cuando Harry entro en la habitación con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas.

"Imbéciles, eso es lo que son. Los dos unos imbéciles. Van a matarme, no sé en qué momento acepté hacer esto con ustedes, estoy enloqueciendo. ¿Qué diablos hacen despiertos siquiera?" Respondió Gemma, bajando la voz.

Harry rió sentándose en la cama. "Esa no es información que te interese. Y tú quisiste ser la dama de honor en primer lugar, no puedes quejarte al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado mi despedida de soltero, si me disculpas, mi prometido y yo tenemos que descansar, nos espera un largo día mañana." Sonrió Harry mirando a Louis.

"No puedo creer que se salieron con la suya y festejaron sus despedidas de solteros juntos. Literalmente perdieron el punto del festejo. Agh, si mañana llegan tarde a su propia boda juro que me iré y nadie hará ningún discurso Harry Styles."

Gemma puso los ojos en blanco, como si la estuvieran viendo.

"Ya... tú eres la única Styles aquí. Soy un futuro Tomlinson, ¿podrías hablar con propiedad? Y por supuesto que no llegaríamos tarde a nuestra boda, ¿quién hace eso?" Suspiró Harry. Ridículo, inadmisible.

Louis cortó la llamada con Gemma luego de discutir detalles de, literalmente, última hora y observó mientras su prometido acomodaba sus trajes colgados en unas perchas.

"Harry ven aquí, no van a arrugarse, deja esos trajes en paz de una vez, quiero comer la gelatina y dormir." Hizo un puchero acompañado con un quejido.

Harry sonrió, sentándose a su lado. "Sólo pensaba, luciremos como los presidentes de un cartel narco que acaban de cerrar el contrato más caro de sus vidas llevándose un par de personas en el camino, porque ambos tenemos cortes pero con trajes hermosos y nos veremos radiantes."

Louis largó una carcajada. "Amor, me gusta como proyectas pero sólo nos dieron una paliza la noche anterior a nuestra boda." Contestó besando sus labios antes de llevar una cucharada de gelatina de cereza a su boca.

Harry asintió. "Aun así nos veremos radiantes, acéptalo somos el mejor equipo cariño." Dijo con la boca llena de gelatina.

Louis se acurrucó a su lado fijando la alarma en su celular y enviándole un mensaje a Lottie para que se acordara de pasar a maquillarlos. Debía cubrir algunas marcas de la pelea... y tal vez de su cuello chuponeado porque Harry nunca podía contenerse. "No puedo negarte eso. Ahora, deberíamos dormir o tu hermana va a poner mi cabeza en un cuadro."

Harry lo trajo contra su pecho. "Mm... sólo para que lo sepas, yo me quedaría con tu cabeza."

"Oh, gracias por garantizarme eso y no que me salvarías Haz, fue lindo de tu parte."

"¿Sabes que te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, verdad?" Rió Harry besándolo con ternura.

"Mm... también te amo, y no empezaremos de nuevo porque de verdad llegaremos tarde. Además, tenemos una semana entera en París antes de que regrese al jardín de infantes así que podemos usarlo."

"De acuerdo, volverás a sentarte en mi cara cuando sea Harry Tomlinson." Sentenció Harry.

Louis asintió. "De acuerdo, Harry Tomlinson."

***

(Llegaron tarde a su propia boda. Ridículo, inadmisible, pero ¿quién iba a culparlos? Era su boda después de todo, y Louis tardó en bañarse y cambiarse y Lottie tardó en maquillarlos y aun así se veían los cortes en sus labios y Harry tenía un día problemático con su cabello por lo que requirieron extra ayuda.

Así de dramáticos, y antes tarde que impresentables, contrajeron matrimonio cinco años después de haberse conocido.)

FIN.


End file.
